


What Will Break Him

by Nym_Blacktyde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heart, light/dark, naruto's weakness, nostalgia/friendship, obito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has always known him, on a level others took years to reach, through mutual pain. That shared pain, is why he knows exactly how to hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Break Him

Everyone spoke of the Uzumaki boy's survival as slim, should he remain fool hardy as he is. This judgment, however, was not a slight against his intelligence, but the dreamer's heart he possessed. His unwavering compass, that inner instinct that always pointed him in his own direction, onto his own path, whether or not it was what others perceived as true north. Because of that heart, blinded to those who would see those dreams torn asunder, he was like a nerve exposed, waiting to be severed. 

“No blow, jutsu, or technigue will be what finishes Naruto Uzumaki. No, a guy like him, his greatest strength, will be his greatest weakness. It will be his heart that breaks him.”

Sasuke Uchiha turned from Obito, and walked towards the cave entrance. A boy blinded to the light, bathing in the sun.

“Making me the best candidate to defeat him.”


End file.
